


Echo

by Chris_Starsong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 卡德加见到了麦迪文的回响，真正的那个。
Relationships: Khadgar/Medivh (Warcraft)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 7.0的HarbingerCG后续。

卡德加气喘吁吁地坐在地上，方才的法术消耗了太多体力，加上一直紧绷的神经，他环顾四周，再次确认已经安全之后才长呼一口气，撑着法杖站起来。

破碎窗沿上还挂着零星的玻璃残片，月光顺着洒进来，照亮了房间中央的一小块地方。埃提耶什的光芒忽明忽暗，卡德加静静地看了一会儿月光中飞舞的灰尘，把视线转向这因恶魔变得更加杂乱的大厅。看来他要寻找的东西卡拉赞没有，相反地，他还给这儿带来了麻烦。燃烧军团对卡拉赞的窥伺绝不是一天两天，他必须确保这座心爱的建筑中不再存在一丝邪能，于是他挥手用魔法扫起地上的碎玻璃将它们凭空蒸发，点亮埃提耶什，挪动步伐穿过银白光线离开了大厅。

大厅不远处便是天文台，逼仄的门是为了防止不必要的光源漏进去，卡德加侧着身子慢慢走进门，这里依然和原来的模样差不多，只是地上有几处不太明显的像是龙爪的抓痕，他从侥幸从这里全身而退的冒险者那里听过，这儿很久以前被一条巨龙占据，但那龙的来历以及它是如何在不破坏穹顶的情况下进来的原因无人知晓。所幸两个巨大的望远镜仍挂在那里没有被破坏，书架也好好地靠墙而立。卡德加来到望远镜前，微微躬身凑上脏兮兮的镜片，当初他可是还得踮起脚才能窥得星空一角。掉落的灰尘令他打了个喷嚏，它仍然算得上是艾泽拉斯最好的天文望远镜之一，长年累月的放置没有影响到它的一点点性能。余光捕捉到一丝光亮，他抬头发现窗边的木桌上有什么东西反着微弱的光，走近后才看清那是个老旧的观象仪，残损的零件并不能掩盖其做工的精致，摇一摇甚至还能磕磕绊绊地运转几下。

卡德加想起他很久以前为了找到麦迪文几乎跑遍卡拉赞，最终在天文台门口寻着了那个黑红身影的时候，他弯腰撑着膝盖大口喘气儿，不远处麦迪文背对着他，手里拿着个相似的观象仪边拨弄边细细观察，年轻人顿时大气都不敢出，生怕打扰到他的老师。他在门口站得腿都酸了，麦迪文才悠悠地回过头。

“你来这里有什么事吗？”

就像真的麦迪文在说话一样。卡德加摇摇头，下一秒他却意识到这声音来自背后。

埃提耶什光芒骤增，卡德加口都没开便反手朝声音的方向发射出一枚奥术飞弹，天文台登时亮如白昼。

可惜的是，法术什么也没打中，而是砸在了石墙上留下一块凹陷。但飞弹的路径上确实站着一个人。或者说，一个幽灵。

“你来这里有什么事吗？”幽灵又问了一次，语气较先前更加不耐烦。

卡德加意识到这可能只是塔中诸多幻象中的一个，可没有哪个幻象是能像这样同他产生互动的才对……

大概是明白了问题得不到回答，幽灵无奈地撇撇嘴，神态与真正的麦迪文如出一辙。“我是麦迪文的回音，留在这里照看卡拉赞。”

“原来如此……”虽说听起来还算可信，卡德加心中的疑虑还是难以消除，“可你为什么无缘无故在我面前现身？”

“你应该好好听人说话，”星界法师的回音抬起下颌居高临下地看着他，意味深长地念出他对学徒的另一个称呼， **“年轻的信义。”**


	2. Chapter 2

“对你来说，我现在是个外来者。”卡德加自言自语般念叨着，”所以你才出现，为了确保我对卡拉赞没有威胁，对吗？”

“算是如此。”

“……那恶魔呢，你为什么没有发现它？”语气中添了几分愠怒，卡德加努力克制着自己，”你为什么纵容它破坏这里？！”

回答他的只有一声似风般缥缈的叹息，麦迪文的回音对学徒的质问不置可否。

“我的力量无法同实体相比，站在你面前的不过是守护者灵魂的一块小小碎片。我想你应该从一开始就明白了那恶魔的谎言——守护者的灵魂是不可能被完全禁锢在这座塔里的。”

他做了个深呼吸让自己平静下来，他不该这么和他的老师说话的，刚才那个恶魔点燃了他的怒火，即便它已经被轰回了扭曲虚空，卡德加也还是没法消气。他差点儿就以为那是麦迪文了，就连肩上的温度都那么熟悉。而话说回来，事实并不如眼前这个”麦迪文”说的那样，卡德加直到看见那本书、感知到异样的时候才醒悟过来，为此他十分自责。

“抱歉麦迪文……我、我有些问题想——”

麦迪文抬手让他停下，自顾自地转身离开，留给疲惫的法师一句话：”跟我来。”

“……你只是想让我帮你打扫一下象棋大厅？”那场气氛诡异的对质过后，卡德加总算是放下心跟着麦迪文的回音走到这个他未曾涉足的地方。正方形的大理石黑白相间地摆放，形成的标准棋盘严丝合缝，规模令人惊叹。两旁刻意塑造的人物棋子给卡德加一种他们随时会开始走路的感觉。而双方的王……卡德加认出了黑王是黑手，白王则是他熟悉的莱恩·乌瑞恩国王。

“你不会想和我下棋的，卡德加。”身形近乎透明的幽灵戏谑地说，卡德加倒也清楚就算麦迪文不作弊也不是一个好对付的对手。

“为什么把棋子做成这样？”说话间他已经走到棋盘中央，隔着全副武装的士兵观察起莱恩，国王的蓝眼睛凝视前方的兽人们，就像真的亲临战场那般威严，气势与真人相比毫不逊色，只是他的时间凝固在那一刻而已。

幽灵忽视了他的提问，随意勾勾手指驱使离卡德加最近的兽人士兵向前迈了一步。卡德加后退一步，又有几个黑棋子往他的方向移动，这场景似曾相识。

“你知道这吓不到我的，”白发学徒平静地说着，视线紧锁在棋子上以防不测，”我已经不是那个资历尚浅的年轻人了。”

“你想起了什么，我的学徒？”棋子停下动作，重新变回一动不动的样子。

明知故问。卡德加很快回答道:”那次我从狮鹫上掉下来，被他们团团围住，”他顿了顿，”然后你救了我。”

“战争很残酷，”麦迪文突然道，”你深刻体会过这一点，下棋同样如此，稍一不小心便满盘皆输。”

“但这不——”

“这里没有你所寻找的东西，卡德加。”没有实体的虚影走近法师，伸手搭上他的肩膀。卡德加下意识想拍开，摸上的却是自己的披肩。一股若有若无的法力在他肩上、手上流动，不像那个恶魔低劣的伪装，这是真正属于提瑞斯法守护者的力量，没有一丝杂质。

“也没有你所寻找的人。”

卡德加看向幽灵的眼睛，和麦迪文本人一样，他也有一双绿色的眼睛，但其中不含多少情感。想必这就是他对所有问题的回答了。

“我可不希望这座塔在主人回来前就破得塌掉。”他无奈地笑了一声，施法创造出一个橙色的奥术仆从，吩咐它将这里打扫干净，“我得去别处看看了。”


	3. Chapter 3

卡德加穿行于卡拉赞图书馆上层交错的走廊中，与他平行高度的墙上有很多书架，大部分都空空如也。这里有用的东西在很多年前就被紫罗兰之眼收去”保管”了，而更加珍贵的——比如法杖埃提耶什——都由卡德加继承。他探出小半个身子往下瞅，底层的情况简直比他第一次到这儿的时候还要糟。

淡淡的影子在图书馆各处浮现，有的奔跑着被书绊了一跤，有的把手里的书放进早已不存在的书架。卡德加愣了一瞬，念动咒语对自己施法。

“担心自己陷进去？”麦迪文的回音在他身旁问，语气听起来却像是在陈述一个事实。

“幻象对现在的我已经不会有那么大的影响了，只是保险起见。”

然后他们间只剩下了沉默。

这感觉其实挺奇妙的，卡德加想，和”麦迪文”一起在图书馆漫步，就像以前一样。只是大法师很清楚他并不是真的麦迪文。

亲自来到底层卡德加才明白先前在上面看到的只是冰山一角。碎裂甚至缺失的石质地板上乱七八糟散着书的残页和封皮，墨水泼在墙上、桌上，业已干涸，椅子不知去处，看来是和书一起化为了墙边堆着的灰烬。卡德加记得有一部分没被带走的”危险”类书籍，而各处的魔法痕迹表明这座图书馆吞噬的生命不在少数。他长长地叹了一口气。

“需要我的帮助？”麦迪文的声音再次在他耳边响起。

“我猜你压根不会整理图书馆这活儿，否则就不会招我这个学徒了。”卡德加和他开着玩笑，环视一圈抬手驱动地上还算完整的书回到架子上。

“也许吧，但总有人会做。”幽灵意有所指地看着他的学徒，微不可察地翘起嘴角。

半空中翻飞的书里掉下一个小物件，卡德加把它捞回手上，变形的金属蟋蟀发出微弱的嗡鸣在他手心里颤动，他很惊讶这个过时的小东西没有被毁掉，稍加修理或许还能运转……

“这就是你的小把戏？”麦迪文的声音从背后传来，好像不用看他就知道卡德加找到了什么似的，但他还是问了。

“抱歉，什么？”卡德加回过头，一时分心令一本书从空中掉下来砸中了他脑袋，引得麦迪文发笑，“嘶……噢…如果你指这个蟋蟀的话，是的，我靠它来探知这里一些附有魔法的藏书。”他遗憾地看了一眼地上摔散架的书，精装的硬封在边角镶有金属避免磨损——还好刚才砸到他的不是那块儿。“我能在你的图书馆活下来可全是它的功劳。”

“不错。”不知是对卡德加保住命的评价还是对收拾图书馆的感谢，回音随即转向了别处。

简短的回复并没有令卡德加感到失望，毕竟他已经不是那个心浮气躁的年轻学徒了，然而他也不确定这个所谓的”回音”和他的老师本人到底有怎样密切的联系。他深谙麦迪文的性格，这样的话已经是少有的赞赏了，如果不是因为他所见的是个虚无缥缈的影子，他也许愿意相信这就是麦迪文。

收拾得差不多了，卡德加想，虽然敷衍了点儿。这里没有邪能的踪迹还是令人高兴的——唯一散发邪恶气息的隐秘房间在他沿路向下时被肃清干净了，说真的他从来没想过那书架后面能藏一条秘密通道，燃烧军团或是别的什么势力在图书馆发现了他未曾注意到的地方，这让他有些生气和沮丧。

“你做的很好。”突然冒出来的一句附加的肯定减缓了卡德加往大门走的脚步，他迟疑地转过身子，麦迪文还站在那里，尽力仰着头想把整座图书馆的样子都收入眼中。

“和年轻时候比，我的耐心少多了。”卡德加郁闷地叹了口气。的确，他本想像从前那样把剩下的这些书分个类好好整理——这一定不会花很长时间——可已经是心有余而力不足了，他已然是一位真正的老人了。

大概是看够了，麦迪文转身快步走向卡德加，神色隐约不太好，他催促性地开口：“走吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

还未走下楼梯，卡德加便发现前方尽头有着微弱的亮光。他快步靠近，从二楼围成一圈的长廊上向下看——这儿是舞厅，不过在身为学徒的他入住卡拉赞前很久便被弃置不用了。如今淡淡的魔法引出众多幻象，皆为曾在此做客的人们，跳舞、说笑、聚餐……这是极少见的幻象，卡德加瞥了一眼身后慢悠悠下着楼的麦迪文的回音，转过头想知道是否能在这些人中找到他的身影。

“他不在这儿，”像是看透了卡德加的心思，回音淡淡道，“如果你是要找星界法师的幻象。”

大法师顿了一顿，回身靠在护栏上脸上并无被拆穿的羞赧：“为什么？既然是宴会的主人……”

“你应该知道你的导师不是喜欢这种场合的人，尤其是被萨格拉斯附身的他。”

的确如此。卡德加没什么好反驳的了。顺大厅绕上小半圈，卡德加在通往下层的楼梯前犹豫几秒，还是拾级向下和幻象们走在了同一平面上。他知道这些残留的魔法效果不会有什么实际危害，也没有实体，但他仍然靠着墙避开了跳舞的人群。至于麦迪文的回音，他就跟完全没看见似的，径直穿过幻象先一步进了会客厅。后来卡德加回想起来，看着半透明的回音穿行于半透明的幻象里还挺有趣的。

会客厅里最引人注目的还是那扇巨大的彩色落地窗，莫罗斯经常站在那儿，尽管并没有什么人会来访……也许曾经是有的。卡德加又注意到墙角断成两节的破扫帚，也许正是他做学徒时拿来练习控制魔法、偶尔作为飞行道具用的那把……

会客厅并没有多宽阔，卡德加面前是最后一道楼梯了——走下去便是卡拉赞的大门。这次故地重游给他好好上了一课，燃烧军团非常清楚如何从软肋进攻、击溃他。不过他好歹还是遇见了真正的麦迪文——虽然只是回音——算是吧。

“呃，麦迪文——？”

淡紫色的魔法渡鸦朝卡德加扑面袭来，他还未来得及取下背后的埃提耶什就结结实实地吃了这一击，被冲力一直推到楼梯底部。

麦迪文的回音在距楼梯不远处保持着施法的动作站着，表情怪异，和先前的样子截然不同——就像个陌生人。

卡德加在地上趴了几秒钟才艰难地爬起来，显然回音的力量也并不弱。他惊讶的表情还没退去，回音一步一顿地走到上方楼梯口再次举起了手想要施法，但张开了护盾的卡德加这一次没有接到预想中的攻击。

“……回去。”幽灵的声音就和他的手一般微微颤抖，就像……就像抑制着萨格拉斯的麦迪文。

“在你解释清楚这一切之后，麦迪文。”卡德加往上走了几步，保持护盾的释放。他有着无数的疑问，但他足够冷静。

僵持了一会儿，麦迪文的回音先放下了手，发出若有若无的叹息声。

“从本质上来说，我是麦迪文设置在卡拉赞的一种防御机制，”他的声音稳定了些许，“并且针对的对象是‘任何人’。当然，真的麦迪文自有办法解除。”

“那我——”

“你是个例外。”回音毫不犹豫地答道，“麦迪文的那部分记忆让我想起了你，但它无法永久持续，刚才的记忆很快就会从我这里消失，我的任务只有为卡拉赞阻止所有入侵者，仅此而已。”

卡德加沉默了。

两人静静地站在楼梯上，一个在顶部，一个在底部。麦迪文的回音没有再次催促卡德加，但不断消逝的记忆令他的魔法再次蠢蠢欲动起来。

卡德加取消了施法，站直身子仰望着回音，就好像能穿过回音看到不知何时在此布置下防护的麦迪文本人一样。

“再见。”最终他这么说道，是对麦迪文的回音，也是对麦迪文。

卡拉赞的大门从未如此沉重过，大法师还想在这栋充满回忆的建筑里多待一小会，因为不知道下一次的造访会是什么时候，或者卡拉赞是否还能安然无恙地立于逆风小径，可是现在，他必须得走了。

狮鹫遵从他的呼唤从塔顶飞下扫落几团干草，握住缰绳，卡德加再次回望高耸阴森的卡拉赞，好像刚才是一场梦。

燃烧军团重新降临艾泽拉斯，他踉踉跄跄地从破碎群岛逃回达拉然，又赶去通知联盟与部落做好战争的准备。他已经近乎绝望了，却又强打起精神来到卡拉赞寻找可能存在的最后一丝希望。

不幸的是，那微弱的希望之火也湮灭在了恶魔手中。

这些事情就像一块块巨大的重石压在卡德加心口，连呼吸都快要阻断；那扇巨大而邪恶的传送门打开的恐怖一幕又一次冲击起他的思想，如同噩梦缠身。他必须承认——他失败了，抓到古尔丹、阻止传送门打开，他一样都没有做到。艾泽拉斯就这样暴露在恶魔的入侵中，而他的力量在如此的军团面前远远不足以抵抗。

但他不是一个人。

德拉诺之行、甚至更久以前在破碎的外域，这些都被他视为必死的冒险，然而最终，他总能成功回来，因为他并不是唯一在战斗的人。

守护着艾泽拉斯的从来不是某一位强大的人，而是这个星球上所有愿意为之而战的人们，这个他早就明白。现在，麦迪文一定也很高兴看到更多的人理解了这一点。如果说有什么是艾泽拉斯最后的希望，那便一定是直到最后一刻也坚持战斗的、从未放弃的人们。

狮鹫挥动翅膀跃上高空，很快卡拉赞的塔尖就消失在迷雾中。

 **至少不是一次毫无价值的访问** ，卡德加捏着口袋里的金属蟋蟀想。


End file.
